1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of performing parental control a channel and an IPTV receiver, and more particularly, to an IPTV receiver and a method for discovering an IPTV service using an Internet protocol.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An example of provision of a content service using an Internet network includes an Internet protocol TV (IPTV) system. The IPTV system transmits various types of information services, moving image contents and broadcasts to a receiver of a user using the Internet network. The Internet network can be implemented over various types of networks such as an optical cable network, a coaxial cable network, fiber to the home, a telephone network and a wireless network based on the Internet protocol (IP). Broadcasting environments were divided according to terrestrial, cable and satellite, but have been gradually integrated. In such a process, recently, the IPTV environments for providing a service based on the IP are created and standards related thereto have been made.
Although the IPTV environments are created, the service should be still provided based on the channel. That is, a method for managing a channel for providing a service in IPTV environments has significance.
However, since the method for managing the channel is incomplete in the related standards which have been made up to now, it leads to confusion of a user and a manufacturer of a receiver terminal.